ONE DIRECTION: living the high life
by LexiJones9
Summary: alls best friends ava cadey riley hallie and mckayla want to do is sing, and the perfect opportunity comes when their band ego is chosen to support liam louis niall zayn and harry  aka one direction  on their new tour! how long until relationships form?
1. Enchanted

i looked at my reflection in the mirror and satisfied with my appearance i turned to my four best friends. this was it, now or never.

My name is Ava. singing is my passion and ive been doing it since i was 3 years old. My dad got this amazing opportunity for his job and we had to move to America, i guess singing was my way of dealing with it. My mum took to me a singing class on a Wednesday night when i was little and that was were i met the girls, Hallie, Cadey, Riley and Mckayla. We all clicked instantly and have been best friends ever since. We still go to our singing lessons of a Wednesday even though were 17 now, partly because of our teacher Lucy. i think its safe to say she loves us! we were her first pupils when the school opened and are her only original ones who still attend, weve been coming for 13 years. Lucy has sort have formed a band with us and has been getting us little concerts here and there for the past 3 years. About 8 weeks ago, we were at a lesson and she gave us some AMAZING news! there was this band called one direction and they were looking for people to audition to be supporting acts for them while they were in america. we had decided to split up and audition so if one group of us got through and the others never, then we would just add the others in to the band and we would all be going on tour! :D

me and Hallie were up first and we were singing one of our favorite songs by Taylor Swift. i began softly strumming the chords to the introduction on my guitar, took a deep breath and started to sing in harmony along with Hallie

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
><em>Same old, tired place lonely place<em>  
><em>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy<em>  
><em>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

__the man held his hand up in the air signaling us to stop.

'that was great girls, your exactly what were looking for, we'd like you to come back and audition one more time before we make our decision though'

i couldnt believe it! someone finally thought we were good enough! we stood with our ears pressed against the door listening to Riley, Cadey and Mckaylas performance and they got the same feedback. there were two other acts who got the same as us aswell and they were really good! we all performed again and waited for their decision, it was probably one of the most nerve wrecking things i have ever done in my life.

'well, first of all i want to say thankyou for auditioning, you are all extremely talented people, but as you know, we can only have two acts. we had to take every single factor into consideration as this NEEDS to be the best tour yet. nothing can jepordise that. so we have decided we would like 'black rose' and 'Long Glitter' to join the boys on their American tour.'

my heart sank. none of us had got the place. i turned to the girls and we all had a huge group hug, comforting eachother.

'However, the boys are starting a huge uk and ireland tour next month and one of their support acts has dropped out and can no longer perform. now we know that all 5 of you were originaly a band all together, so we were wandering if maybe you would like to join one direction on their uk and ireland tour as their support act 'EGO'?'

we all screamed and started jumping around. the agents laughed at us

'ill take that as a yes then.'

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! so this is my new story 'one direction: living the high life' this is just the intro though, the boys will be featured in the next chapter! so please review and let me know what you guys think! hope you like it so far, even if it is only the first chapter :'D<strong>


	2. skyscraper

caydees pov:

so today was the day we were going to meet the boys of one direction and honestly, we were all really excited! :D we had spent alot of time googleing them and youtubing them, and not only were they really talented, but really HOT! we got up at about 7 and got ready. we had all gone with the simple leggings and top look, nothing too fancy, i mean, we were going to be spending the day dancing our new choreography and singing so we wanted to be comfortable and be able to move. we got to the studio before the boys so we took advantage of the empty stage and started to practice. we decided to do our version of skyscraper by demi lovato first. the music started playing and riley took lead.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_  
><em>Catching tear drops in my hands<em>  
><em>Only silence as it's ending<em>  
><em>Like we never had a chance<em>  
><em>Do you have to make me feel like<em>  
><em>There's nothing left of me?<em>

then we all joined in on the chorus adding our own harmonies

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

then it was my turn to take lead

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
><em>And untangle you from me<em>  
><em>Would it make you feel better<em>  
><em>To watch me while I bleed?<em>

i was sure i could hear sniggering, i looked to the girls but it wasnt them, so i carried on with my verse

_All my windows still are broken_  
><em>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

__ok, now the sniggering had turned into a full on laugh, my singing was serious to me not something to amuse people. i looked to find 'zayn' crying with laughter at me. i was furious. i stomped over to him

'whats your problem? cant you see were trying to rehearse?' the girls had came over to join me now

'yeah i can actually im not blind'

'well shut up then'

'make me!'

'oh dont worry, i will' i said stepping forward to lunge at him but someone managed to pull me backwards.

'come on, lets just finish off with the song' mckayla pulled me up to the stage giving zayn a rest of the boys were sitting on the stage giving us amused looks. i rolled my eyes at them. we walked back to the tall stools and sat down, the song started again...

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_As the smoke clears, I awaken  
>And untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better  
>To watch me while I bleed?<br>All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here,<br>Watch you disappear  
>Yeah, oh<br>Go run, run, run  
>Yeah, it's a long way down<br>But I am closer to the clouds up here_

__at this point, riley was meant to stand up and walk to the front to sing her solo again but as she was about to, she pulled the stool over with her and suddenly let out a scream, the idiots had superglued her chair and it had ripped the skin off the back of her leg! that must have been what zayn was laughing at! now they were really in for it! hallie took her to see the paramedic while me and the rest of the girls broke into a screaming match with the boys. it went on for about 20 minutes untill ava stepped forward.

'you know what? WE QUIT!'

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! hope you enjoyed my chapter! supergluing to the chair, cliche, i know but i couldnt think of anything else haha :') also its gonna be like my thing to have song lyrics in every chapter and name each chapter after it, wow saying chapter 2 times so close together sounds weird! :P anyway! let me know what you think! :D<strong>


	3. price tag

**hallies pov:**

unfortunately, we weren't aloud to leave so suddenly leaving the boys without a supporting act, so we decided to stay and perform. the tension in the room couldnt have been more obvious and the management was really getting stressed out about it. it was 6:30, half an hour untill EGO were due to go on stage and we were in the dressing room my and ava shared doing our vocal and dance warm ups. everyone was quiet untill mckayla spoke up,

'you know what, we are about to go out and perform for literally thousands of people! lets forget about whats happened today and go and perform as if this was OUR tour! that all those people out there are here to see us and us only! lets not let a few idiots ruin our mood on what has been the biggest thing to ever happen to us in regards to our music! lets go out there show them who EGO are and gain millions of fans! for the 20 minutes we're on stage, lets make them completely forget about one direction!'

we all cheered and 'wooped' at her little speech! it was amazing and so motivating! just then, the stage director knocked on the door and called for us to make our way to the stage.

'lets go rock this place!'

mckayla shouted before running off in the direction of the stage.

...

suddenly, the lights blared into our faces and the crowds started cheering, it felt amazing :D the beat of the music started and ava stepped forward

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_  
><em>I wonder how they sleep at night.<em>  
><em>When the sale comes first,<em>  
><em>And the truth comes second,<em>  
><em>Just stop for a minute and<em>  
><em>Smile<em>

_Why is everybody so serious?_  
><em>Acting so damn mysterious?<em>  
><em>Got your shades on your eyes<em>  
><em>And your heels so high<em>  
><em>That you can't even have a good time<em>

_then we all joined in..._

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)_  
><em>Everybody look to their right (uh)<em>

as we looked to the right we saw the boys watching us smiling! they were so arrogant! it made us want to perform even better!

_Can you feel that (yeah)_  
><em>We're paying with love tonight<em>

_It's not about the money, money, money_  
><em>We don't need your money, money, money<em>  
><em>We just wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<em>  
><em>Wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag.<em>

_We need to take it back in time,_  
><em>When music made us all unite!<em>  
><em>And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,<em>  
><em>Am I the only one getting tired?<em>

_Why is everybody so obsessed?_  
><em>Money can't buy us happiness<em>  
><em>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now<em>  
><em>Guarantee we'll be feeling alright<em>

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)_  
><em>Everybody look to their right (uh)<em>  
><em>Can you feel that (yeah)<em>  
><em>We're paying with love tonight<em>

_It's not about the money, money, money_  
><em>We don't need your money, money, money<em>  
><em>We just wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (uh) Cha<em>-Ching Cha-Ching  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag.<p>

it was my turn to join in with the rap...

_Yeah yeah_  
><em>Well, keep the price tag<em>  
><em>And take the cash back<em>  
><em>Just give me six strings and a half stack<em>  
><em>And you can, can keep the cars<em>  
><em>Leave me the garage<em>  
><em>And all I, yes all I need<em>  
><em>Are keys and guitars<em>  
><em>And guess what, in 30 seconds<em>  
><em>I'm leaving to Mars<em>  
><em>Yeah we leaving across<em>  
><em>These undefeatable odds<em>  
><em>It's like this man<em>  
><em>You can't put a price on a life<em>  
><em>We do this for the love<em>  
><em>So we fight and sacrifice<em>  
><em>Every night<em>  
><em>So we ain't gonna stumble and fall<em>  
><em>Never<em>  
><em>Waiting to see a sign of defeat<em>  
><em>Uh uh<em>  
><em>So we gonna keep everyone<em>  
><em>Moving their feet<em>  
><em>So bring back the beat<em>  
><em>And then everyone sing<em>

_It's not about the money, money, money_  
><em>We don't need your money, money, money<em>  
><em>We just wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<em>  
><em>Wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag.<em>

the whole arena were up on their feet cheering and singing along! it felt amazing! we introduced ourselves and sung a few more songs, the time flew by and before we knew it, it was time to come off stage for the next supporting act to perform. we ran to our dressing room talking loudly and excitedly about the experience, the adrenaline running through us when there was a knock on the door and the boys entered.

harry started speaking,

'i... WE just wanted to say that you were incredible out there, i mean, we knew you were great in rehersal and that, but that! that was out of this world!'

zayn continued

'and we also wanted to say that we know we acted like complete idiots and were really sorry! we didnt mean to hurt any of you or cause arguments so we've brought you these and would really really really like you to consider staying on tour with us, we'd really like to get to know you more and you cant deny our fans that amazing performance ;)'

and with that they handed us all flowers and left the room.

'well that was unexpected' riley spoke up. 'maybe their not so bad after all!'

'i know!' i agreed 'tonight was amazing! im gonna miss the buzz, even if we only had it for one night!'

it was then cadeys turn to speak up, 'well i dont mind staying if use dont...'

we all looked at eachother...

'EGOS TOURING WITH ONE DIRECTION' We all shouted simultaneously and laughing, we laughed even more when we heard who we assume was niall shout

'YES! GUYS! THEIR STAYING!' and the rest of the boys cheer!

**hii everyone! i just want to say how sorry i am for not updating for so long, ive had no motivation what so ever haha :') its no excuse i know, but its all ive got.. so yeah... anyway! let me know what you think! i hope you like it! and i promise ill update ALOT quicker next time! :D xxxxx**


End file.
